The Final Battle
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Kagome finally finds youkai in her time. But what secrets does she find along with them? Horrible character death in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Kagome was walking to school with her friends, when a shiver went down her spine.

It was the kind of feeling she had come to associate with youkai.

Usually youkai nearby.

She looked around warily, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from her friends. But, there was no one there. Shrugging, she began to walk again.

Behind a building, a few feet away, a silver-haired boy with striking purple eyes glared at a girl with jet black hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

"What were you _thinking_, Rilly?" he growled. "She _can't_ know we're here. Do you _realize_ what you almost _did_?"

Rilly looked unconcerned. "But I _didn't_." she retorted. "Kami, Goku, lighten up. I just wanted to _see_ her. Dad talks about _her _all the time. I was curious." She turned, and walked in the opposite direction of Goku, farther down the alley. "Smell ya' later, mutt." she called, waving over her shoulder.

***~~~***

_**Message from Goth Lolita!**_

_Warning! This story contains copious amounts of OC's, for the mere fact that they further the plot! _

_Don't like, don't read! There is a back button for a reason. And, besides, the OC's are there for like, maybe a paragraph._

_Remember to read and review! Because Goth Lolita loves to hear from you guys!_


	2. Chapter 1

It being a weekend, Kagome allowed Eri and Yumi to convince her to go out. Yes, she would feel horrible in the morning. Yes, InuYasha wouldn't care for the excuse. Was she going to tell her friends 'Ohhh, so sorry, I really wish I could go out with you guys, but the thing is, I have a grumpy hanyou waiting to drag me five hundred years into the past tomorrow morning.'?

No. I don't _think_ so.

So, they dragged her to a club.

"It's insanely cool." Yumi said.

"Yeah," Eri agreed. "There's no one in there older then their late twenties."

When they got to the club, it was already packed. Eri, using a maneuver that would make a contortionist proud, managed to grab them seats at the bar. "Gimme a Zombie, please." she told the bartender.

"Sex on the Beach for me." Yumi said, with a flirtatious wink at the unfortunate man.

"Just a beer." Kagome ordered.

When the bartender went to go get their drinks, Kagome surveyed the club.

Eri had been right. The entire place was filled with teenagers and people in their twenties. The dance floor was absolutely _impossible_ to get on to, even if you had Eri's magic contortionist powers. All the tables were full.

And then, Kagome felt that same chill she's had earlier that day. Her eyes were drawn to a table of people- young, perhaps sixteen through eighteen.

There was a tall girl, with reddish-brown hair pooled around the seat of her booth. She looked gentle, and she reminded Kagome of Jinenji, somehow.

A slender, slight boy, with a shaggy mane of honey-brown hair hanging into his black eyes.

Another girl, giving off a cat-like aura, her silvery-blonde hair in a braid, two strands left free to frame her icy blue eyes, had her boots propped up on the table.

And the one who had drawn Kagome's attention.

The girl looked just like Koga.

If Koga had been a woman, this is what he would look like.

"Who're they?" Kagome asked, just as the bartender brought their drinks.

"Oh. _Them_." Eri said.

"They're _always_ there. I think they're in some sort of _gang_." Yumi sniffed disdainfully.

The bartender, overhearing, chuckled. "You mean the Wolf Pack?" he asked. "They _are_ a gang, darling. Rilly, in the middle, is the leader. She knows the owner, so that's why they hang out here." He walked off to get someone else a drink.

And even though the music was blasting, even though they hadn't been talking all that loud, and even though she was on the far side of the club, Rilly was staring at them, almost as if she _had _heard.

She only looked away when a boy tapped her shoulder. He wore a black leather jacket, had three eyebrow piercing, and a lip ring. Whatever he had said to Rilly obviously made her angry. She spoke a few words out loud, and the braided, cat-like girl swung her feet off the table and stood. The braided female snapped her fingers as she walked out the door, and a handful of boys, dressed like the first, fell into place behind her.

Kagome turned to Eri and Yumi. "Uh, I don't feel too good." she told them. "I'm going to walk home."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Eri asked, concerned.

"Nah. It's not that far. I'll be fine." Kagome reassured her friend, as she shrugged into her jacket.

As she walked from the bar, to the door, she felt eyes on her. Glancing up, she saw Rilly scrutinizing her. The other girl at the table was looking at her, as well, and several people at different tables were darting glances at her.


	3. Chapter 2

When the door closed behind her, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, and began to walk back to the shrine.

She didn't get far, though.

A few feet later, a muffled moan caught her attention. Knowing that there might be someone hurt, made her turn down the alley.

Hmmm, a dark alley. At night. _Obviously_, there is sunshine, and happiness, and kittens, and joy down there.

Kagome Higurashi- kind hearted? Yes.

Ever so intelligent? Not so much.

Every sense on high alert, in case this was a trap, Kagome _still _managed to trip over the prone figure on the cement. She knelt to get a better look at the person.

It was one of the pierced boys from the club. His lip ring had been ripped out, it was bleeding sluggishly, and his jacket was in tatters, as if a clawed…_something_ had mauled him.

His eyes flickered open, as she laid a hand on his chest. "Mercy." he begged in a hoarse whisper. "Do not prolong my death, vile bird."

Kagome chose to ignore his words, at least for the moment, and closed her eyes. Her powers came rushing, going from her to him, healing his wounds.

"_Miko_." he breathed, wide-eyed, as pink sparks raced down his body. Before he passed out, he grabbed her sleeve. "Help my lady, miko. Please." He was frantic.

"Where?" she asked, but it was too late. With a sigh, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his lost the battle to stay conscious.

Kagome stepped further down the alley, when a cat-like hiss suddenly echoed in the enclosed space.

The scene Kagome found was something like this:

A shadowy circle of the boys from the club, and an assortment of boys and girls, dressed in tight-fitted tank tops, with baggy, long sleeves attached by chains. All of these had at least one feather hanging from a leather cord around their necks.

In the center of the circle was the braided girl, and an emaciated boy, his short, ashy hair in countless, tiny spikes. His cord had more feathers on it than any of the others. The two circled each other warily.

"Now, _what,_ exactly, are Black Hawks doing on Pack territory?" the girl asked conversationally.

"_Whatever _we _want_ to, Neko-chan." the boy replied, a crazed grin on his face.

Kagome could practically _see_ their auras snapping against each other, searching for a weakness.

It was all escalating to a point where no one and nothing could stop it, when a loud snarl made all movement cease.

"What, in all the Kami-fucked hells, is going on here?" a new voice asked. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

He was a young man, perhaps in his late twenties, in a red tee-shirt, and jeans. His long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail, under a bandana, which hid, Kagome knew, the cutest little puppy ears. His amber eyes were furious.

"What kind of _ass retarded moron _fights where the ningen can see?" he growled.


	4. Chapter 3

"No ningen will see us." the braided girl bristled.

"Oh, _really_, Niall? Then _why_ does your lookout _reek_ of mikoki?" the man retorted. "She's still around, too, this youkai-healing miko." Niall paled. He continued. "I'd say she's right…around…_there_." He pointed to where Kagome was concealed- or so she'd though- by the shadows. "Come on out, miko." he ordered.

Kagome stepped into the light.

His eyes widened.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. "You're _alive_?"

"InuYasha?" Kagome was just as shocked- if not more so- as him. "What are _you_ doing here? And what do you mean, 'alive'?"

"Uh, I meant, you're _here_, in this time." InuYasha amended hastily. Something wasn't right. He was hiding something, but Kagome let it slide.

A mistake, as it turns out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hold on." InuYasha told her. "Hawks, back on you _own_ turf. Pack, let 'em be. They're just trying to get a rise outta you, anyway." he barked at the youkai teens. The gangs began to disperse. "Niall." The girl paused at the inu hanyou's voice. "Could you find Goku for me? There's someone I think he should meet."

The girl nodded, disappearing into the dark. InuYasha and Kagome began to walk.

"You still live at the shrine, right?" InuYasha asked her.

Kagome laughed. "InuYasha, I just saw you two days ago, and you ask where I _live_?" she said. "What's going on here?"

He was silent for a moment. "You only saw me two days ago…" he repeated. "The last time _I _saw _you_ was over five hundred years ago." Kagome gasped. He continued. "I'm married now…to Kikyo. You have to understand, I waited for you, but…five hundred years is a long time, even for a hanyou." He fell silent.

"What about everyone else?" Kagome asked, after a pause.

InuYasha relaxed, back on safe ground. "Sango and Miroku got married. They've got great-great-great-grandkids around here somewhere, Angie and Miho. They know the legends, but they don't know they're true."

"Kind of like me with my Gramp's stories." Kagome commented. "Let's just hope they don't go falling down any magical wells, because they're in for a rude awakening."

InuYasha smirked, and continued. "Shippo runs a club, and the runt is dating Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. The great Ice Cube-sama blood bonded her, and turned her into a hanyou, which is still alive. And you'll _never_ guess who the bastard married." Without giving her a chance to guess, he told her, warming to his subject. "Kagura! They have a daughter, Kamiya, she looks just like her mother. Has Sessho's eyes though…and his icy, stick-up his-ass personality."

A boy, perhaps seventeen, approached. "You wanted me, Dad?" he inquired.

Kagome looked at him, wide eyed. "InuYasha, he looks just like you. Even the eyes."

The boy rolled his oddly purple eyes. "Of _course_ I look like him. What kind of mother are yo-" Those eyes narrowed. "You're not my mom. Yousure_ look_ like her, but you're not. Dad, what's going on?"

InuYasha looked a weird combination on proud and embarrassed. "Kagome, this is my son, Goku. Goku, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's a-"

Goku cut him off. "-a miko, I know. I've heard the stories enough times." He ran his eyes over her. "So, this is her, huh?" He snickered. "Wait 'till that flea-bit wolf finds out _I _met her first."

InuYasha looked disapproving. "I don't want you making trouble, gaki. Because then, she'll go to Koga, and he'll kick my ass."

"Who?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Koga and Ayame's daughter, Rilly." InuYasha told her.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh, are we talking about me?" a girl's voice asked. Rilly stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, how come Goku gets to meet her?"

"Hello Rilly." InuYasha greeted her. "Where are Koro and Utau?" To Kagome he explained, "Jinenji's daughter, and Kanna and Kohaku's son."

"I sent them home." Rilly replied. "After Niall told me you wanted Goku to meet her."

"And where's your father?" InuYasha inquired.

"Off playing strip poker with Uncle Ginta and Uncle Hakkaku."

"I am _not_." Koga said, walking up behind her.

"I know, Dad. That's why I said it." she said cheerfully, turning to hug him.

"Kami, you're just like your mo-KAGOME?!?" he yelped, seeing her. "But-but, Tenseiga didn't work! How-" InuYasha coughed loudly. Koga fell silent immediately.

But the damage had already been done.

Kagome looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I _think_ you're about to tell me _why_, exactly, you haven't seen me in five hundred years."

Goku and Rilly exchanged glances. "When they don't tell her, five bucks says she cries." Goku commented. "Dad said she did that a lot."

"No way." Rilly shot back. "From what _I_ heard, she's gonna kick _your_ dad's ass." Goku glared at her.

"You see…ummm…ahhh…well…" Koga hemmed and hawed.

Kagome raised a single eyebrow.

"You died, Kagome." InuYasha said quietly.

"Wow." Rilly said, wide-eyed. "She's _good_." Goku agreed.

Even five hundred years later, with them _married_, and her apparently dead, Kagome _still_ has those two wrapped around her fingers.

Kagome raised the other eyebrow. "_And…?"_

Koga and InuYasha fell over themselves to explain. "It was the final battle with Naraku. We were all there: Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, me, what was left of my pack, you, and mutt-face. Shippo and Rin were at the old lady's village, with Ah-Un, and Jaken." Koga began.

"Naraku had no more doppelgangers. Kanna and Kagura betrayed him, defected to us, with Kohaku. You purified the shard in his back, so Naraku couldn't control him any more." InuYasha continued.

"It was total chaos. None of us got away uninjured. But, in the middle of the fighting, we were all separated. We…we didn't realize, that, in all the confusion…" Koga's voice faltered.

"Naraku knew he was done. But before he died, he managed one, last, spiteful act…" InuYasha looked at the ground.

Kagome connected the dots. "He killed me."

InuYasha nodded. "He used miasma. By the time we got to you, your body…the Tenseiga couldn't…I…" InuYasha couldn't finish.

"When does this happen?" Kagome asked.

"Right after the new moon." Koga said softly. Kagome looked up at the sky.

The moon was half gone.

Kagome turned to walk away. InuYasha's voice stopped her.

"Kagome…what are you going to do?" he asked.

She didn't turn around.

"I'm going to make sure history repeats itself." she said in a whisper, knowing those youkai ears could hear every word she said.


	6. Chapter 5

"_She wants _to die?" Shippo yelped. "What…Why would she want to die? Again? She _knows_ now, she could save herself!" Rin laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Think a moment, kit." Sesshomaru said coldly. "If she lives, all of this-" His gesture encompassed the club and all the youkai in it. "-will never be. Kamiya ,Rilly, Goku, all of the children, may never be born. For all we know, we defeat Naraku _because_ he spent his final moments killing the miko. Are you willing to risk all that, because you lost her five hundred years ago, and now, you've the chance to save her?"

Shippo glared at him, as Rin looked helplessly from her foster father to her boyfriend.

"Like it or not, Kagome is going to die in little more than a week." Kagura put in. "I don't like it either. She saved me. I _don't_ want to let her die. I don't want it to happen. But it did. It's going to. There is _nothing _we can do."


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome finally got home. She locked herself in her room, and cried for a bit. But, then, she got up, and began to pack. If what Koga and InuYasha had told her was true- and she didn't doubt for a minute that it was- she had precious little time, and too much to do in that period.

She had to make arrangements with Kaede for Rin and Shippo. She had to talk to Koga- _really_ not looking forward to that one, oh, no she wasn't- somehow convince InuYasha to make his peace with his brother, purify Kohaku's shard, she had to make _her_ peace with the _stupid_, _clay pot whore_- no, no, mustn't think about her like that- _Kikyo_, and …

Kagome sat down at her desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper, and a writing utensil. Her eyes welled with tears again, but through the haze, she managed to write a single line.

'_I, Higurashi Kagome, being of sound mind, and equally sound body, do so write my final will and testament.'_

_***~~~***_

InuYasha showed up the next day. "Come _on_, wench." he urged. "We're not gathering shards by you just _sitting_ there." He glared at her textbooks, which were, in _his_ opinion, much more evil than Naraku, for keeping Kagome away from her _job_. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, picking up a sheet of paper on the desk.

Kagome walked out of the room to get something for her gigantic monstrosity of a backpack.

Nothing against the backpack. I have one in a lovely shade of neon green and sky blue.

But this is not the point. Moving on.

When she returned several minutes later, InuYasha stood frozen in the middle of her room.

"Kagome…do you think I'd let something happen to you?" he asked. "Do you think I'd let you die?"

She looked surprised. "What? No, InuYasha, of course not."

"Then, what is _this_?" he demanded, waving the piece of paper she'd written the night before at her.

Her eyes widened slightly.

Damn, she _knew_ she should have hidden that before she went to sleep last night. Sometimes, InuYasha was far too inquisitive for his own good.

"N-no…It's just that, you know…_just in case_ something happens…Not that I think anything's going to happen! Eh heh heh…It's _not_ that I don't trust you to protect me, InuYasha."

He looked at her, totally unconvinced. "Something's going on." he said finally. "Something you're not telling me. Why do you think you're going to die, Kagome? What's going on?"

A single tear ran down her face. "I-I can't t-tell you, InuYasha. You'll know when it happens, and…just, please, know it's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it."

He stared at her. "You're kidding, right? Kagome, _please_ tell me you're kidding. I can't- _We_ can't lose you…We _need_ you…Who'll find the shards if you're gone?"

She turned away from him. "Kikyo can. She'll probably do a much better job at it, too." she said, a little bitterly. "Please, InuYasha, don't ask me to tell you. I can't." She hefted up her backpack. "Let's go."

InuYasha pushed her gently back down. "No. If something's going to happen, you need time with your family. They barely see you, as is." She opened her mouth to argue. "No." he cut her off. "The shards can wait a day. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaped out the window, and was gone.

Kagome waited until she thought he was out of earshot, to burst into sobs.

InuYasha, perched above her window, on the roof, listened to her cries. Suddenly, he stiffened, and sniffed the air. Approaching the shrine was a scent he was quite familiar with, one he wasn't expecting in this era.

The Aristocratic Assassin, the Killing Perfection, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was walking up the stairs to the shrine.

'_Why is that bastard _here_? And why_ now_, with Kagome so upset?'_


	8. Chapter 7

There was a light knock on Kagome's door. Opening it, Kagome was surprised. "Sesshomaru?" she asked, confusion in her voice. She hadn't talked much to the taiyoukai in the past- unless attempts to kill her, on his part counted, in which case, they were on excellent speaking terms.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for the intrusion. I had hoped to speak with you, miko Kagome." Sesshomaru said formally.

"Uh…yeah, sure." Kagome replied, less…eloquently, stepping aside to let him in.

He leaned against her desk, as she perched on the edge of her bed.

Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru realizes we have had precious few…_civil _encounters. I sincerely regret any rudeness on my part, before. And, also…" He paused. Kagome waited. "This Sesshomaru would like to acknowledge the respect he has for you."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock.

He explained himself. "You chose to go through with this, even though, with the knowledge you now posses, you could easily save yourself. Without being asked, or urged, you sacrifice yourself for us. And for that, I…admire you, miko Kagome. Not many miko would willingly do this for youkai. This Sesshomaru regrets that we did not get the chance to better know each other."

That, more than anything, made the tears fill up Kagome's eyes yet again. She felt embarrassed, bawling like a child, in front of the great Lord Sesshomaru, but, it was like once the dam had broken, there was no way to keep all the water inside.

Head in her hands, she didn't see Sesshomaru straighten and approach her, until he hesitantly put his arms around her.

"This Sesshomaru is…unused to comforting crying females. This is an acceptable gesture, yes, miko Kagome?"

Unable to speak, she could only nod and hiccup.

He continued. "Rin does not cry much, not when she was human, even less, now that she is hanyou, and this Sesshomaru's mate and child are full youkai, who do not shed tears. However, I see nothing wrong with your grief, miko Kagome." He paused a moment, thinking over his next words. "Sometimes…it takes much more courage to bare your emotions, than to lock them away, away from yourself, away from others."

He stood. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear, "If you show less bravery against Naraku, no one will think any less of you, or be any less proud of you, miko."


	9. Chapter 8

When Kagome entered the Sengoku Jidaii, InuYasha was there to help her out of the well. "Thank you." she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Hn." he said, not trusting himself to speak to her after what he had heard yesterday.

When they got to Kaede's dwelling, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede herself were there to greet them. Once they were all settled, Kagome brought up something.

"Um, I've been thinking…" she began. "That, uh, maybe we should get all the other people who're hunting Naraku, and, ummmm…make them our allies?"

"Like who, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

She hesitated. "…Like…Koga, and, ummmm…Kikyo…and Sesshomaru?"

Everyone looked up at InuYasha, to see the inevitable blow up, and to do damage control, if it looked like his rage was about to go psycho on Kaede's village's metaphorical ass.

Three…Two…One…Aaaand…

"That's a pretty good idea." he said. They all gaped at him. "What?" he said defensively. "It makes sense. We all want to kill that bastard Naraku. We stand a better chance together. Sure, I don't like Koga, and I hate the stupid Ice-princess, but if it's a choice between them or Naraku, hell, I say go for it."

"I think he might be possessed." Shippo commented.

"Indeed. Perhaps I should perform an exorcism…" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Get away from me with that sutra, monk."

"I'll hold him down." Sango volunteered.

"The _hell_ you will, wench." InuYasha growled. "I am _not_ possessed!"

"Ya know, that's exactly what you would say if you _were_ possessed." Shippo piped.

InuYasha gave him a glare promising death by noogie-ing later. "This is so- OW! The FUCK?!?" InuYasha whacked something on his face, and inspected his hand. "Myoga? What the hell?!?"

"This is indeed Master InuYasha." the cowardly flea said. "There is no taint to his blood."

Miroku and Sango backed off.

Shippo decided that it wasn't particularly safe near InuYasha at the moment, and fled to hide behind Kagome.

"So, ah…" Kagome said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "I think we should split up to convince them to join us. I think…" She took a deep breath. "That InuYasha should go to Kikyo."

Everybody looked surprised, but no one commented.

"Sango and myself will attempt to convince Koga." Miroku said.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. Did I mention just how much she _wasn't_ looking forward to that one?

Nice save, Miroku. She's _still_ not going to sleep with you.

Moving on.

"I guess that leaves me with Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

InuYasha snorted. "You'd better hope that bastard's in a damn good mood, or you'll be nothing but a puddle of toxic goop on the floor. And _this_ time, the Tetsusaiga's shield ain't gonna save ya."

Kagome paled, and immediately, InuYasha felt guilty for making that snide comment.

Sango hurried to make her feel better. "You can take Kirara with you." she told her. Kagome smiled thankfully, as the fire neko twined around her ankles, mewing.

And so they went.

InuYasha to Kikyo, hoping that she wouldn't decide _now_ was a good time to take him to hell with her.

Kagome and Kirara to the Palace of the Moon, hoping that Lord Sesshomaru indeed _was_ in a good mood.

Sango and Miroku to Koga's den, hoping to get some…_alone _time in, on the way.

Or maybe that was just Miroku.

Judging by the loud slapping sound, and the red handprint on his face, as well as the fuming anger coming from Sango…

Yep, just Miroku.


	10. Chapter 9

Kirara flew until they reached the silvery gates of the Palace of the Moon. Kagome jumped off the neko's back, and approached the gates.

"Halt." an emotionless voice emerged from the luminous stone. "No ningen may defile the Palace of the Moon with their presence." A tall, lanky man seemed to melt out of the wall. There was something reptilian about him, and his face was guarded.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru that his brother's miko is here to see him." she told him, with a bravado she didn't feel.

The guard's face didn't change. "No ningen may enter here. Miko or not." he repeated.

Kagome was losing her patience. "Just _tell_ him." she insisted.

"Miko, you should leave. _Now_." he said coldly.

Well, what would _you_ do?

Kagome purified his ass, right there on the spot.

Actually, I'm moderately certain you wouldn't do _that_.

With no one guarding the gate, she simply walked in…

And straight into the arms of a certain, ningen-hating, icy lord of the West.

Let us all take a moment to applaud Kagome's extreme stupidity.

Okay, moment over.

In a movement too swift to follow, he'd grabbed her by the wrist, and lifted her straight off the ground.

Dangling there, arm almost wrenched out of it's socket, gazing into the icy, merciless, golden orbs of Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome had never felt so helpless.

'_I'm going to die._' she thought, eyes tearing up. She squeezed them shut, to prevent tears from falling. '_He may kill me, but he will_ not_ see me cry. Again._'

'_But, you came here to do a job._' her core of steel said. This is what made her keep coming back through the well, even after all the times InuYasha had ripped out her heart and stomped it into the dirt. Even after all the times she'd nearly been killed.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she addressed him, opening her eyes. He looked at her curiously, almost feline- though he'd probably kill anyone who'd dare to make that point- like a cat, staring at a fish in a bowl.

"Miko." he said in response, though she still wasn't back on the ground. But she wasn't dead, yet, either, so that's a plus. "What brings you to this Sesshomaru's castle?" he asked.

"I have a proposition." she said.

He raised a single eyebrow. "What could a ningen think tempting to one such as this Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku's head on a platter." she told him calmly.

His face showed no expression, favorable or otherwise, but his grip on her wrist tightened, until she thought her bones might snap.

Almost as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let go. It was so sudden, that Kagome had no time to brace herself, and she crumpled to the ground.

Attempting to push herself to her feet, Kagome stifled a cry of pain. Her breath hissed through her teeth. Her wrist was badly bruised, almost unable to take any weight.

A pale hand emerged in her line of sight. She stared at it uncomprehendingly, until Sesshomaru spoke. "Allow this Sesshomaru to assist you to your feet, miko Kagome." he said, in a voice that could almost be described as kind.

Again, he will probably hunt you down and kill you if you make that point obvious.

'_He knows my name?! How does he know my _name_? Isn't he supposed to be, I don't know, _above_ knowing ningen names? Well, I suppose it figures, with the amount of times InuYasha yells it in the middle of their fights…_'

She let him take her un-bruised hand, and pull her up. He made sure she was steady on her feet, before letting go.

"This Sesshomaru is intrigued by your offer." he said. "You may enter the palace."

And _where_ was Kirara, the _great_ and _powerful_ protector, during all this?

Oh, found her! There she is, standing _right outside the gates_, meowing like a _freaking normal kitty_.

"Some help _you_ turned out to be." Kagome grumbled.

"Do not blame the cat, miko." Sesshomaru told her. "She is bound by youkai law, and can not enter this Sesshomaru's holdings without this Sesshomaru's express permission. Only another taiyoukai could counter the spell."

Well, that would have been nice to know…_before_, now wouldn't it?

Sesshomaru blinked once, slowly. When his eyes opened, Kirara bounded over to Kagome, shrinking back to kitten form.

"Perhaps we can talk inside." Sesshomaru suggested. He led them through the halls of the Palace of the Moon, to a small study. He sat in a soft, cushy armchair, Kagome curled up on a mini-couch, and Kirara jumped lightly onto a footstool.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers, and moments later, a tall ookami demoness bowed into the room. "Yes, milord?" she asked.

"Refreshments, Rangiku." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Of course, my lord." she said, bowing once again, before leaving.

He folded his hands, and looked at Kagome. "Speak, miko."

She opened her mouth and-

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a child's voice said from the door. "I wa- KITTY!" Rin ran up to the footstool, and began to cuddle Kirara.

Jaken raced in after her. "My lord, Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed, flustered. "I couldn't stop her! My sincerest appo- _What_ is that flea-bit, half-breed's wench doing in my lord's private study?!?" he asked, appalled.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said politely, "I'm afraid that if your retainer calls me your brother's _wench_ one more time, I might have to do to him, what I did to your guard at the gate. They were both being terribly rude, to a _miko that can purify their asses_."

Sesshomaru addressed Jaken. "Take Rin down to the gardens to play. This Sesshomaru has business to attend to with miko Kagome."

"Kirara, you go, too." Kagome instructed.

Kirara leaped off the footstool, and followed Rin out of the room. Jaken left, as well, muttering about the horrible state of the palace, and how he didn't understand _why_ the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru tolerated the presence of a filthy _ningen i_n his home. Rangiku, walking back in with the refreshments, heard him, and snickered softly.

Placing her tray on the table, she inclined her head to Lord Sesshomaru. "Will that be all, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Rangiku." he said, gracing her with a rare smile. Rangiku bowed, and left.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Now. To business, miko."

She took a deep breath, ignored the throbbing pain in her wrist, and outlined her plan for alliance. When she was finally finished, Sesshomaru was silent for a long moment. Then, he spoke. "It is a good plan. This Sesshomaru will gladly join your alliance, miko Kagome."

And thus, the Anti-Naraku Alliance began to form.


	11. Chapter 10

Needless to say, even though InuYasha had agreed to the alliance, and let Sesshomaru and Koga's respective packs join his, he wasn't entirely _thrilled_ when they all actually showed up. For the next few days, there was much growling and snapping and challenging-of-dominance type things going down, as Koga hit on Kagome, Rin and Shippo discovered a shared love of pranking people, Jaken complained about the base level of humanity that his precious lord was associating with ('As if that _Rin_ wasn't enough…'), Sesshomaru made thinly veiled threats-slash-insults because of-slash-at InuYasha's human blood, InuYasha took offense to pretty much everything out of everyone's mouths, and everyone _else_ watched on in amusement.

And then, something happened which most of them were not expecting.

"Yo. Can we join the party?" Kagura asked, emerging from the trees, with Kanna and Kohaku in tow.

The effect on the unlikely group was instantaneous. The only ones who hesitated were Kagome and Sesshomaru, though for different reasons.

Kagome was remembering that they were traitors to Naraku.

And Sesshomaru…well, he _really_ didn't want to have to kill the stunning wind witch.

If he finds _anyone_ spreading this rumor, your death's will not come swiftly or easily.

But everyone _else_ had their weapons out and trained on the intruders.

"Woah, hold up." Kagura said, holding up her hands. "We're with you guys."

Naturally, this remark was met with suspicion.

"Feh." InuYasha scoffed. "All you're here to do is spy on us, and report back to Naraku."

Sango avoided looking at her dear, deceased little brother, until he spoke her name.

"Sango…big sister…" he said quietly.

She turned her head away from him, as Miroku hugged her encouragingly.

"We got sick and tired of Naraku ordering us around, so we figured we'd come join you." Kagura, apparently acting as the spokesperson for defecting members of Naraku's clan, said coolly. "If we wanted to kill you, or tell Naraku about your cute little _alliance_, you'd be dead already. We've been watching you for _days_."

Koga stopped growling at her, and Kirara turned back into a kitten and trotted over to Kohaku, purring. "I still don't trust her, but there can't be any harm in keeping them where we can keep an eye on them." he said, Ginta and Hakkaku nodding in agreement.

"This Sesshomaru sees no reason that they should not join our ranks." the taiyoukai agreed. Kagura eyed him in speculation.

"Wait a minute, all of you!" InuYasha snarled. "You, Kagura. Doesn't that bastard still have your heart?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, so? _Father_ is getting weaker and weaker. _Someone's_ going to do him in soon, and it's probably going to be you. I like to side with the winners."

"Yeah? What about Kanna? What's _she_ getting out of betraying him?" InuYasha shot back, unwilling to let it go.

"Like I said, he's weakening. He _knows_ it, too, and he's started absorbing his 'children', conserving what little power he has left. Hakkudoushi's already gone, and Kanna was next in line." Kagura replied.

"I _like_ living." Kanna said softly, which surprised everyone.

"Well…uh…What about Kohaku?!? Huh? He can still be controlled by that tainted shard, can't he?"

Before Kagura could reply, Kagome spoke. "Actually, InuYasha…I had an idea about that." she said. "Kohaku, could you come here a moment?"

Kohaku walked over to where Kagome stood. She knelt down to eye level with him. Fingers barely touching the cloth of his shirt, she asked. "May I?"

Seeming to know what she was going to do, he nodded curtly, yanking off his shirt, baring the twisted scar tissue that lay beneath.

Kagome placed her hand directly on that, and closed her eyes.

At first, nothing happened, but then…

"Oh…" Kagome whispered.

"Please…" Kohaku's voice begged. "Take it away. It's evil, tainted…wrong."

Tears began to stream from her closed eyes. "You poor child. _No one_ should have to live with that kind of evil inside them."

There was a blinding flash of light, and both Kagome and Kohaku cried out. When everyone's eyes cleared, there were two figures, unconscious on the ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelped in worry, rushing over to her.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, doing likewise.

When she reached his side, his eyes flickered open. "Big…sister…" he whispered. "It's…_gone_. All the evil inside me…she _took_ it." As Sango looked into his eyes, all she saw was the brother she'd thought she'd lost to Naraku forever. "Your friend…" Kohaku said, glancing over at Kagome, who was still out. "…is she an angel?"

Sango, too, looked over at Kagome, tears in her eyes. "Yes, little brother. She's an angel." She hugged him tightly.

InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, and Shippo were on the ground by Kagome's fallen body. She was pale and sweating.

"Please, Lady Kagome, open your eyes."

"You _can't_ die! You're going to be my mate!"

"I don't wanna lose _another_ Mama!"

And Kagome's eyes opened. "Hey guys." she said in a raspy voice. "Why're you all so upset?"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, throwing himself at her.

"Wench, what did you _do_?"

"I purified the shard." she replied. "He had so much _darkness_ in him…Naraku has so much to pay for…" she sighed.

Kagura, watching from the sidelines, with Kanna and Sesshomaru, commented. "You've got quite the special miko, there." she told Sesshomaru.

"Hn." was the only response she got from him.

There was something about the miko that made him uneasy.

He had once seen a flood destroy a ningen village, on his father's lands. InuTaisho had _felt _it coming, and moved all the inhabitants out only hours before the dam broke.

Later, he'd told a young Sesshomaru: "It's animal instinct, Sessho. Even normal creatures have it. Sometimes, ningen feel it, as well. You should never ignore it, because it's your beast telling you that something is not quite right. And it usually turns out to be a disaster, or something catastrophic like that."

Sesshomaru had that feeling now, as he watched the miko.


	12. Chapter 11

And then, it was time for the final battle.

Rin and Shippo were at Kaede's hut, watched over by the elderly miko, as well as Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kanna and Kagura were hiding out somewhere in the mountains.

Sesshomaru, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, InuYasha.

These were the ones that would go to battle against the evil hanyou.

They stood before Naraku's last stronghold.

No more doppelgangers.

No more minions.

No more puppets.

No more illusions.

They attacked.

Naraku made his move.

The manor exploded in a writhing mass of tentacles. Just as future-Koga had told Kagome only a few days prior, it was pure and absolute chaos.

And Kagome found herself face-to-face with the monster who had created so much pain and suffering and sadness.

"Hello, dear little Kagome." he hissed, his handsome face distorted with hatred. "So _nice_ of you to join me." A tentacle snaked around her ankle.

"It's over, Naraku." she said, her voice calm and steady. "You're done."

"No!" he snarled. "It's _not_ over."

"Yes. It is." she said. "Any second now, someone will hit the death blow."

A crazed smirk worked it's way across his face. "Well, if I'm going to die, I wouldn't want to be _lonely_, now would I?" He laughed darkly. "How would you like to take a…ah…_trip_, dear?"

Even though she was absolutely terrified, Kagome refused to show the twisted hanyou her fear. "That's just like you, Naraku. You can't _win_, so you throw a _tantrum_, like a _child_."

"Perhaps." Naraku mused. "But _my _tantrums are so much more _destructive_."

At which point, he released his poisonous miasma.

Even though she'd known it was coming, the initial pain brought a gasp out of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, love, does it _hurt_?" Naraku mocked. She shook her head, refusing to cry. "What? It doesn't hurt _enough_? I can fix that."

The poison ate through her slowly, Naraku savoring every cry and sob he managed to drag from her. She fell to her knees.

"Why don't you _beg_, dear? I _might_ let you live, if you beg. Or, at least, leave a _body_ for your companions to bury." he suggested.

"No." she gasped, glad for the respite from the agony, however brief. "I am meant to die here. I will _not_ beg _you_ for my life."

Naraku shrugged. "Ah well." he said. "Shall we begin again, my lovely miko?"

The pain hit her again, all the more agonizing for that short pause. She cried silently, her tears sizzling as they met the miasma. He watched in delight.

And then…

"NARAKU!" InuYasha snarled, from somewhere close by.

Naraku looked disappointed. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut our little game short, love. Goodbye."

There was one, last, overwhelming sensation of unimaginable pain.

And then, numbness.

There was no more pain, no more…_anything_. Kagome looked down, and saw a body melting into the miasma. She saw InuYasha and Koga rush onto the scene, followed closely by everyone else. During the confusion, someone killed Naraku.

"_No!_" InuYasha screamed in anguish. Koga was speechless, dropping to his knees beside the remains. Sango burst into tears, cradled in Miroku's arms. Kohaku's eyes were watery, as well, and even the great Lord Sesshomaru looked mournful.

Kagome couldn't understand why they were so upset. "What's everyone so sad about, Miroku?" she asked.

He didn't answer her.

"Miroku?"

He didn't even _look_ at her.

"Oh, _I_ get it. Sango's _finally _clinging to you, and we shouldn't ruin your _moment _by interrupting you." She went over to InuYasha. The inu hanyou was howling up at the darkened sky.

"Why? _WHY?!?_ She was better than all of us! She didn't deserve _this_! What kind of _twisted game_ did you play with her life?!? She didn't _ask_ for _any _of this, but she did the _best she could_! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?!?!?" He whirled around and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome began to remember what happened. She drifted over to Kikyo. "I'm dead, aren't I? Naraku killed me." she asked quietly. Kikyo hesitated a moment, then nodded, once.

Koga had turned to Sesshomaru. "Revive her!" he begged. "Use your Tenseiga!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "This Sesshomaru cannot. The damage her body sustained is too great. The Tenseiga will bring a soul back to it's mortal shell, but only if the body is suitable to inhabit." He closed his golden eyes. "This Sesshomaru is sorry. The miko did not deserve this death."

Kagome's spirit began to fade. "Goodbye." she whispered, and somehow, they all heard her. "Thank you. All of you."

And then she was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

They buried her under the Goshinboku.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were foremost of the crowd. Beyond them were the ookami, revived by Sesshomaru. Jinenji brought flowers for the grave. Sesshomaru attended with Rin, Jaken, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura. Kikyo, with her newly complete soul, was there as well.

And in the very back of the assorted visitors, ningen and youkai and hanyou, stood InuYasha.

He waited until the last person had left the Goshinboku, and then he spoke to the grave. "I promise Kagome, I will _never _forget you." he whispered hoarsely.

Before he left, he place a simple grave-marker at the base of the ancient tree. A plank of wood, with only two hand carved words on it.

'_Kagome Higurashi.'_

He turned and left. "I hope you find happiness." were his final words to the grave.

The tree's leaves rustled, as if somewhere, Kagome had replied…

'_I hope you do to.'_


End file.
